


Best Laid Plans

by MadeNew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Naruto literally can't stop helping people, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Slice of Life, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Used Purely for Plot Purposes, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, and it's driving Sasuke nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeNew/pseuds/MadeNew
Summary: Sasuke doesn't mean to return to Konoha, but when Naruto keeps pardoning his would-be assassins, he thinks there's a chance he may have to change his plans.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 431





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is light and fun. It brought me joy to write, so I hope it brings you joy to read! Thank you! :)

Sasuke returns to Konoha by accident, rather than by design.

Of course, he thinks he should be more surprised by this than he is. Naruto has historically been fantastic at destroying all of Sasuke’s best laid plans.

And to be fair, it’s not like he’s had an exact timeline in mind. He’s traveled aimlessly, for the most part, hunting down rumors and shadows. He moves anonymously, as much as he possibly can, and that’s allowed him to foil more than one ill-conceived assassination attempt on Naruto. Second-rate thugs who loathe peace and the lack of bloodshed dream of going to kill Konoha’s hero, the man who brought the world together – they whisper, and Sasuke listens to their plans. He records them, captures them, leaves them tied in a heap with the recorder on top of them outside of the local leadership’s house. He knows no authority who supports any action taken against Naruto.

Then he finds one who’s smarter. Not a second-rate thug, but a first-rate killer. He hides in the shadows, and his plans are good. Sasuke realizes if left alone, or even to the locals, there’s a solid chance he gets into Konoha, and even though his chances are slim – it’s too much to risk.

So this time, he approaches the man, as a rogue ninja. (It isn’t as if he hasn’t had practice.) He proves his knowledge of Konoha, makes himself an asset. He gets close. When the man finally lets down his guard, spills his anger and rage to Sasuke, his fierce desire to destroy the Kyūbi jinchūriki, and his plan to do so, Sasuke’s ready.

He hears everything he needs, caught on tape. He sends the fool into a genjutsu, ties him up, and carries him the two days back to Konoha, never once releasing him from the illusion. Only when he deposits him on Shikamaru Nara’s doorstep, recorder on top of the ropes, a single paper bearing the Uchiha symbol tucked into them, does he allow the murderous creature to return to reality.

Then he waits. He hovers around Konoha, on the outskirts. He wants to be sure – completely, one hundred percent sure – that Nara has taken the threat seriously, that the man won’t simply be released.

His trust in Konoha’s justice system is more or less nonexistent, his own pardoning excepted. (And truthfully, Sasuke's still not sure that was the most logical decision Konoha's ever made.)

It takes only two days before his lack of faith is completely rewarded. Sasuke finds the man he left trussed like a pig managing Sasuke's favorite vegetable stand. He freezes, his hand outstretched towards a particularly ripe tomato, and stares as the man’s rough voice commands those around him, directing them effortlessly into an efficient system.

Sasuke’s hand changes direction mid-reach and he seizes the would-be assassin’s throat instead. “What the fuck,” he growls, “are you doing here.”

The man gulps, and Sasuke’s pleased to see his face flush with fear. “I – they – Sasuke-sama –”

Sasuke tightens his grip. _Sasuke-sama?_ “Answer me.”

The man blabbers, but he’s not making any sense. The only thing Sasuke can make out with any certainty is the word “pardoned” and _damnit Naruto not everyone is Sasuke –_

He unfurls his chakra, straight up into the air, a beacon, as certain as an SOS to get Naruto back to his side.

The blond arrives in seconds. “Hey, Sasuke! I thought you might still be in town!” His best friend beams at him, scratching the back of his neck, and his eyes are so bright and warm that Sasuke feels his knees go weak.

Not the time, he reminds himself, and he flings the man forward by his collar, waving him like he’s nothing more than the piece of cloth that Sasuke grips. “Usuratonkachi,” he growls, “what the actual fuck are you thinking?”

Naruto’s gaze snaps to the man who’s gone oddly limp at his appearance, and his eyes widen as if seeing him for the first time. “Sasuke!” he exclaims. “What the – put Akio down!”

_“Who?”_

“Akio – I’m sorry, man, he’s a little overprotective – put him _down,_ Sas –”

Sasuke reluctantly lets the man – Akio, apparently – go, and he stumbles immediately into an apologetic, kneeling position at Sasuke’s feet.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and scowls. “Explain yourself, you absolute fucking _moron_.”

“Akio can speak for himself,” Naruto says encouragingly, and he nudges the man with the tip of his toe. “Go ahead, old man.”

“Sasuke-sama,” Akio says, and Sasuke’s slightly impressed that his voice only contains a hint of a tremor. (Then again, even Sasuke’s not sure he’s much of a threat when it’s Naruto who’s protecting this apparently pardoned murderer.) “I apologize for startling you – and – and for everything I said, before. I was lost in this world, purposeless, and alone. Naruto-sama gave me a purpose. He reminded me of things I loved before war, and he – he _believed in me._ ” Akio bursts into grateful tears.

What the fuck.

Sasuke thinks he should definitely be more surprised by this.

He runs his hand wearily over his face. “Seriously, moron? So what, you’re just going to convert every assassin over to your way of thinking and then _employ_ them?”

“Yup,” Naruto says seriously. He steps past Akio, reaching down to tug at his arm, pulling him to his feet. “All he needs is to be needed, Sasuke. Everyone…everyone needs that.” Blue eyes turn to him, warm and confident and vulnerable, and Sasuke –

He bumps his shoulder into Naruto’s. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, you’re an asshole. Hanging around here for two days without even bothering to say hi.” Naruto pouts. “Akio, I’m sorry, everything’s fine. I’ll see you around, though, yeah?”

“Yes, Naruto-sama!”

Naruto smiles uncomfortably in a way that has Sasuke shifting forward to put himself between his friend and this monumentally trusted criminal. (Perhaps not as monumentally as Sasuke, but - he doesn't really want to think about that.) “I keep telling you, just call me Naruto… Sasuke, you – I have some time if you wanna –”

Sasuke turns his back on the repentant Akio who is now correcting someone’s organization of the cucumbers. “Spar?” he suggests, relieving the suddenly awkward stutter of the overly excited future Hokage.

Naruto _beams_. “Loser buys lunch!”

“Perfect. You’ll be foregoing your ramen, then,” Sasuke says.

“Foregoing my – hey, asshole, only if I _lose!”_

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here. You’ll have to help me find the restaurants that aren't ramen.” Sasuke turns his back and leaps –

The one route he does know is the way to the training grounds.

Sasuke can’t quite contain the joy he feels when sparring with Naruto. He smiles even though he doesn’t mean to, and when they’re both finally collapsed in the dust, panting hard and staring up at the blue, blue sky that reminds him of Naruto’s eyes, Naruto laughs. Sasuke echoes it, faint, but distinct.

He can’t remember the last time he was this happy.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

He turns his head to look at Naruto. His hair is more brown with dirt than its usual ridiculously brilliant yellow, and Sasuke is pleased to see a faint bruise forming on his cheek from a particularly good punch. He can feel a similar mark that’s starting just below his jaw.

Fuck, if it doesn’t feel good to spar like this, without fear. For the pure damn joy of it.

“You gonna stick around for awhile?” Naruto can’t quite hide his hopefulness.

Sasuke looks back up at the sky and thinks.

He came back with the intention of leaving again. He stayed to make sure Naruto wouldn’t do exactly what he did.

But he _did_ , and Sasuke knows the odds of getting him to undo it are virtually zero.

“That depends,” he says. “Are you going to keep pardoning and employing everyone who tries to kill you?”

Naruto grins. “Probably.”

Sasuke huffs out a puff of air, letting his hand fall softly on Naruto’s. “Guess someone’ll have to stick around to protect you then, moron.”

“I don’t _need_ protection,” Naruto grumbles, but his hand squeezes Sasuke’s.

“I win, by the way. Pick a restaurant that’s _not_ ramen.”

“What the – Sasuke! You didn’t – this was a _draw_ , at best, and Kurama slept through the whole thing, so –”

“I didn’t use anything other than the standard Sharingan, don’t give me that – and _this_ is how I win.” He tightens his grip on Naruto’s hand and yanks him close, rolling above him and using Naruto’s own hand to press into his throat.

“I could probably get out of this.” Naruto’s eyes spark with challenge.

“But you won’t,” Sasuke says softly.

There’s a pause, as they watch each other. Sasuke’s mesmerized by this man, this absurd man who can never stop forgiving, never stop loving, never stop _giving,_ and Sasuke thinks it’s a wonder he never gives too much of himself away.

But then – from now on, maybe – Sasuke can be there to make sure he doesn’t.

He pushes just a little harder, and Naruto groans. “Fine, I give,” he laughs. “Just – get off, Sas – I’m hungry – have you even seen Sakura and Kakashi yet? Wait – _shit_ – I think I was supposed to meet Sakura for lunch – what time is it?!” He springs up, and he doesn’t even seem to notice he’s flung Sasuke off, too frantic to check the time.

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke stands, tries to ground him. “It’ll be fine.”

“I _know –_ well, it will be _if_ we can get there in the next fifteen minutes – come _on –”_

He grabs Sasuke’s wrist and pulls him forward, and Sasuke suddenly realizes: this is his life now.

He’ll thwart assassination plots.

Naruto will inevitably magically reform the assassins, and Sasuke will be forced to hover until he can be sure the threat is gone.

He will spend his free days sparring with his best friend.

Naruto will grab him and pull him to social functions that Sasuke has little desire and even less business attending.

Somehow, the fingers sliding through his – the warmth spreading through him – Sasuke thinks that maybe it’s a good thing Naruto keeps destroying his plans.

Maybe there are better ones ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you happy! Please, if you have time, leave me any feedback you have! I appreciate your time so much, and I hope it was worth it :)


End file.
